1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antiskid adhesive and a preparation method thereof, and more particularly to an epoxy-based antiskid adhesive and a preparation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional antiskid products including antiskid coatings, antiskid agents, and antiskid belts are widely used indoors but not suitable for outdoor environment, which means its application scope is very limited. A common antiskid method outdoors is to slot an antiskid area or insert a copper bar after slotting an antiskid area. However, the method destroys the surface of the substrate, and thereby the substrate is easy to fall off, the antiskid effect is bad, and the service life is short. Additionally, with daily decrease of metal resources, non-ferrous metals including copper is more and more expensive, so it is urgent to develop an antiskid product with low resource consumption.
Epoxy resin is a thermosetting synthetic resin having two or more active epoxy groups and with aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic carbon bond as the main chain and can be solidified with a variety of amine as curing agents. With advantages such as easy processing and high performance after being cured, epoxy resins have been widely used in adhesives. As an important material of membrane formation of heavy-duty coatings, epoxy resins have outstanding adhesion, good corrosion resistance, low cure shrinkage, temperature resistance, and chemical resistance, and can effectively resist the penetration of a variety of media. Furthermore, epoxy resins can be applied even in a harsh environment and meet the design requirement for coating thickness and structure. Epoxy resins can be made into anti-corrosion coatings by modifying epoxy structure, alloying epoxy, filling in inorganic fillers, and modifying expanding monomers. Epoxy coating has excellent physical and mechanical properties, such as adhesion, chemical resistance, oil resistance, particularly alkali resistance, and thereby epoxy resins can be widely used as the surface adhesive of stone, metal, cement, wood, and so on.